


bang bang it up inside

by margesimpson



Series: operation: get my nemesis with my dad back together [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Getting Back Together, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: things fall into place... with assistance





	bang bang it up inside

"Oh, thank God," is what Gaz says when they arrive. 

Dib parked his bike as close to the entrance as possible. "What's with that reaction? You know I always come through."

"No, I don't," Gaz states, and turns her gaze to Zim. "Hey."

"Gazoline."

Gaz cringed at that. "Don't call me that again, now follow me." Dib and Zim shared a look before following behind Gaz into the lobby. 

"What are you carrying there?" Gaz asked, her back to Zim. "None of your business," Zim held the odd shape closer to his chest. "That's fair," Gaz concludes. 

Eventually they reach the end of a hallway, where an elevator stood, open. Zim is the first to realize what Gaz had yet to propose. "You're not actually suggesting that we-" 

"Yes," Gaz turns to face them, "yes I do."

Zim scoffs. "This kind of stuff happens all the time in Gir's stupid TV movies. It doesn't actually work."

"I'm not following," Dib chimes in, hoping someone would fill him in. "You usually don't," Gaz says, instead. 

She gestures for Zim to step into the elevator. "Get in. And keep your mouth shut." 

Zim hesitates, glancing once more at Dib, and steps forward. He places his strange object on the elevator floor before leaning against the elevator wall. 

Then they heard footsteps approaching. "Just on time," Gaz says. Dib felt a panic shoot through him as he saw his father turn the corner. However, it seemed that his father's attention was focused on the pad he was holding. 

"Hey, dad," Gaz said casually, not giving herself away at all. 

"I just finished reviewing the schedule for today, Gaz," he chirped, unknowingly walking passed both his children and into the elevator. 

"That's great, dad."

"Now," Membrane took his gaze off his pad to turn it to the elevator directory, "where did you want to go?" 

"I wanted to see the reject stuff. You know, at the very top." 

"Ah, of course, now-" Membrane had entered the floor number into the directory, and turned his gaze forward, and registered that not only was his daughter not in the elevator with him, but that his son was standing next to her with a sheepish smile. Then, by Membrane's side, he saw Zim, who promptly looked away from his stare. 

"Oh, for fu-" 

And the elevator doors closed. 

. 

Professor Membrane cursed his efficiency. If he hadn't assessed the schedule so perfectly, he would have had a great opportunity to distract himself from this current situation. And then he cursed his children for putting him in this situation - although he retracts it rather quickly. 

After what felt like ages of awkward silence, he finally musters up and looks at Zim. He hadn't seen him in, what, weeks? Months, perhaps? And he still wasn't quite used to this version of him- the real version. He then instead turns his gaze to the peculiar thing sitting in front of Zim. 

"What is that?" 

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would know." Zim said quietly, still not meeting his gaze. 

"Is that-" Membrane adjusted his goggles. "No, is that the toaster we were working on?" 

"Wha-" Zim looks up at him, in a daze. Membrane could still recognize the look on Zim's face when the rusty gears were turning in his head. "Oh! Right - there was a flaw in your design and -" 

"-And only you saw it. We were going to finish it that day, but you, well…"

Zim's face quickly fell from delight, but his gaze at Membrane didn't waver. He looked at him, pensive, and Membrane began to feel anxious under his stare. 

" I can't believe I forgot," Zim whispered,"I was working on it all this time because, well, when I did- I don't know. It reminded me of you, I guess."

"Is that why you're here?" Membrane said, trying to avoid the warm feeling in his stomach at that sentiment. "For me to fix it?" 

"I- no," Zim said, shaking his head. "Your children brought me here - I just brought this with… for comfort."

Membrane tried to push the feeling of endearment all the way down, but it was difficult. They still had dozens of floors to go. He sighed. 

"What exactly were you planning to do with me? What was the point of being with me, at all?" 

Zim opened his mouth as if to answer, but then shut it. He rubbed his chin in thought, before concluding "I forgot."

"You seem to do that a lot."

"I don't know what to tell you," Zim sighed. "When I was with you, everything else seemed to matter less. My mission," Zim began to count on his fingers, "Irk, the Tallests, my feud with your son - none of that mattered anymore. I never felt that way before. I was happy, and I haven't felt that way in a long time. I'm -" he gulped, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted that to happen."

Membrane crossed his arms, trying to hold onto the anger he could feel simmering away. He cursed Zim and his stupid way of wiggling back into his good graces. But, he retracted it. 

"I'm sorry that you had to lie to me," Membrane exhaled, his shoulders falling in relief, "and you shouldn't have to ever do that again."

They shared a long look, their eyes softening at the sight of the other. Zim stepped a little closer, and Membrane's arms fell to his sides. 

"Dib showed me the letters you wrote, by the way," Membrane states flippantly. Zim's eyes bulge in shock. "WHA- HOW DID HE- GIR!" Membrane chuckled at this, and Zim disregarded the thought of strangling Gir as he suddenly felt warm. He missed his Membrane's laugh. 

"Isn't that your dog?" 

"Robot, actually."

"Oh, of course. Right."

A silence then fell over them. But it wasn't as awkward as before, Zim observes. He felt like he could speak to Membrane, like they used to. 

"I wanted to tell you, you know," Zim confessed, rather quietly, "I wanted to tell you so many times. I just… I was afraid I'd lose you."

"Zim," Professor Membrane sighed, "you don't have to lie to keep me."

Professor Membrane offered his hand, and Zim took it. 

"So… Are we okay?" 

"We will be, hopefully," Professor Membrane said, and they shared a smile

. 

"Hey Gaz," Dib rested his head in hand, "now that they've made up, do you think Zim is gonna move in with us for real?" 

"Oh, totally."

"Hm," Dib sipped on his bubble tea. The Cafe was rather empty this morning. "Do you think it's too late for me to enroll in a boarding school?" 

. 

Membrane tried his best to focus on repairing this mess Zim had brought with him, but his gaze seemed to wander to Zim, sitting across from him, messing with the rejected mixtures his employees had propositioned in the past. Zim had taken notice of his peeking. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"It suits you better."

"What?"

Membrane gestures to his head, and to his eyes. "Your antennae, your red eyes...They're lovely, actually."

Zim hadn't noticed he had spilled the acid on the countertop until it had eaten half of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zimbrane... Big brain...


End file.
